Broken to Begin With
by threatmantic
Summary: Why would I make a vow that is already broken to begin with? Just let him think that I am happy without him, when I am really suffering. –Mikan Sakura


Hello. This is either a one or a two shot. I feel so bad that I am not updating all my other stories, but you know what? I have writers block! I am sorry. Anyways please review. It might be a little cliché, but I do hope it is not.

**Paring: **NatsumexMikan

**Summary: **Why would I make a vow that is already broken to begin with? Just let him think that I am happy without him, when I am really suffering. –Mikan Sakura

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice

* * *

"Mikan, Hyuuga's leaving." Hotaru said with a stoic expression on her face. However, worry was etched into her eyes.

The nullifier's eyes widened, "What do you mean Hotaru?"

Hotaru's face softened, "Hyuuga is leaving Gakuen Alice."

Tears welded in hazel orbs as she was embraced by her best friend, "Why Hotaru, why?"

Hotaru's expressionless face turned into a frown. "They think he would be better away from the Academy, and away from you," Hotaru whispered the last four words and weren't audible to her normally cheerful best friend. She didn't want Mikan to blame herself for Hyuuga's sudden leave. No doubt fan girls would though. Mikan would be constantly harassed by them. But the worse part was Natsume leaving her would be more painful than any physical injury. Natsume and Mikan were both in love. They were finally able to recognize their feelings, and even confess them. However, it is depressing to know that now it was all in vain.

Mikan stopped crying, "Hotaru, I can't be like this! I'll make Natsume think I was happy that he is leaving. That way we can both move on!"

Hotaru's eyes widened in shock, "What the hell Mikan? How is that going to do anything? That is just going to make Hyuuga angrier."

"It is for the best. Just let him think that I am happy without him, when I am really going to be suffering," Mikan said as she faked a smile.

"Mikan, why don't you and Natsume make a vow? A vow that you will never cheat on each other, and that you will always love one another," Hotaru brainstormed. She didn't want her best friend to give up her happiness.

Mikan chuckled, "Hotaru, I know what happens with those vows. All of them break."

"But Mikan, in the end there is always a happy ending," Hotaru said being out of character.

"Happy endings are only in fairytales." The brunette let out a sigh, "Besides why would I make a vow that would be broken to begin with." In normal circumstances Hotaru would be surprised at this anomaly. Her best friend was being smart. But this was not a normal condition. Hotaru didn't have anything else to say that could change her best friend's mind. There was nothing. Mikan was dead set on making Natsume believe she would be happy when he left. And for the first time in a while, Hotaru sighed.

* * *

"Polka could you come here a second," Natsume said as he filled with anxiety.

"What is it Na-tsu-me," Mikan had a goofy grin on her face.

"Well you see Polka, I am leaving the academy," Natsume said with a slight frown apparent on his features.

The brunette faked an even wider smile, "Oh is that so Natsume. Well, I hope you have fun wherever you are going. Now if that is all you have to say, I have to leave to my room." As Mikan walked away, Natsume was too pissed off to notice the tears cascading down her cheeks and onto the ground.

* * *

"Hotaru, I did it. I made Natsume think I was delighted that he was departing," Mikan said as tears surged down her cheeks, "I really believe it is for the better!"

Hotaru was speechless. Mikan had gone through with it and now Hyuuga believed Mikan was elated at his exodus. When in truth, she was quite the opposite.

"Hotaru, I vow, that I will get over Natsume!" Mikan exclaimed with tears still present in her eyes. Hotaru once again, sighed as she thought, 'Why make vows that are broken to begin with Mikan.'

* * *

"That bitch!" Natsume cursed.

Ruka gave his best friend a look of curiosity, "What happened Natsume?"

Natsume sighed, "Ruka, she didn't even care. Mikan didn't even care that I am leaving this place. She just smiled a wider grin than normal. What the hell is her problem?"

Ruka's eyes widened. Mikan didn't shed a single tear after hearing the news of Natsume's departure. 'She must be faking it,' Ruka thought. He knew Mikan was in love with his best friend. 'That girl just cares so much about him.'

"Natsume, maybe she has her reasons," Ruka tried to explain. He desired to tell Natsume what Mikan was most likely up to, but knew Mikan would not want that.

Natsume started to cry, which is an unusual sight, "Ruka, that girl knows how much this would hurt me. Somehow I believe those were her true motives. From here on out, I promise that I will get over that bitch, Mikan Sakura."

Ruka didn't bother to speak up and only thought to himself, 'Natsume, don't make promises that our broken to begin with.'

* * *

"Mikan, Hyuuga's plane is departing soon. If you want to see him, you have to come to the airport quick," Hotaru said speaking into her cell phone.

"Hotaru, I can not see him. If I do, I will be in tears," Mikan replied as the sobbing started.

"Okay Mikan, but think about it; you didn't just hurt yourself, you hurt him." Hotaru hung up the phone with another sigh. That was the third one in a week!

Mikan gave a small smile and said to no one in particular, "Why try to fix a relationship that is broken to begin with?"

'Goodbye Natsume.'

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please let me know if I should continue this story. Personally, I hate it, but other people might think differently. Thank you again. Have a nice day.


End file.
